The Art of Fighting Crime
by Parish Crooks
Summary: Victorian Era: The lies that consume Light are becoming unbearable as he realizes the truth about the country's safety. He is determined to fight the vicious crimes that portray themselves in London, all with the help of his future enemy. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_A (revised) Death Note Story:_

**The Art of Fighting Crime**

The Death Note brings out soul's darkest secrets and desires. With every name written in this plain notebook a life is taken away, innocent or not. Light Yagami was gifted with such a thing. Willing to do anything to achieve his divine vision, he changed the world. Detective L was incapable of stopping him and, to his dismay, he died leaving the case to his successor, Near. Near, following L's investigation and strong intuition, took down Yagami.

Now with full possession of the horrific book, sitting by the window, Near gazed at the Death Note. He wondered, fascinated by the idea of a supernatural book in existence. He imagined how Light claimed and controlled his victim's fate just by writing their name down. Peculiar, interesting, yet diabolically evil.

Night grew cold and silent, the wind blew gently flipping the white pages of the Death Note. Near leaned in closer, surprised to find something visible. Words. Names, to be specific. They were faded, someone had erased them.

_Light Yagami_  
><em>Misa Amane<em>  
><em>Elle Lauliette<em>

The very last name was legible and dark.

**_Olive Kruso_**

* * *

><p>"Boredom is a vital problem for the moralist, since at least half the sins of mankind are caused by the fear of it."<p>

-Bertrand Russel

**_. . ._**

**Chapter 1**

The hanging chandelier illuminated the golden ballroom for the chauvinistic gathering. Dancing guests swiftly shifted on the beige marble floor in unison flaunting their elegant gowns. There were laughs, meaningless chit chat, and smiles on the nameless faces as they twirled together with their partners. Having the time of your life and drinking to your heart's content was a tradition in the Yagami Manor, the most honorable family around. Their Noble Line was pure and simple, yet firm and powerful throughout parts of England.

This family lived in the outskirts of London, in a calm serene estate filled with rose bushes and a Gothic structure made of elegant stone and fine steel gates and fences. The trip to London was no more than a day away, convenient for this family. In this home there was life and work to attend to, including the festivity of the booming ball. The Yagami family could not possibly leave their guests unattended.

Light Yagami, oldest of the Yagami children, was in this party not completely savvy with the elated air. He had other things in mind. He smiled politely acting as if his heart was pounding for this 'humble' gathering. He danced simply to please his mother and to keep up good relations with these girls' families. The ivory clock, which stood on top of the peak of the ballroom entrance, ticked slowly testing Light's patience.

He escorted a young lady by the hand, as a gentleman would, to the dance floor and swept her away, wooing her with his adoring dance moves. The couple looked rather dashing together on the dance floor. But, surely, Light was not happy. He wished to be somewhere else other than in the mess of the crowd. He would feel most at peace in his study.

The dancing was boring him and the young lady he was sharing the dance with was clearly ditsy, and only cared about herself image next to him. She did not belong in the party. This was another scheme Light was all too aware about. A seducer she was, wanting to gain his money. She tried to reveal more of her cleavage and looked at him with lustful eyes. Noticing the foul play on the woman's part, Light bid her farewell and left the dance floor. She gave a nasty scowl as he left, waved her hand around apathetically, and quickly wrapped her arms around her former partner.

Light's mother, noticing her son fleeing, was taken a back. She quickly rushed to Light. She confronted him and demanded an explanation, he quickly stated he had business to take care of in the nearby town and would hurry back. He gave a perfect smile, kissed his mother's left hand and left the scene.

Outside he took his family's ebony carriage, with a fine white horse named Peggy, to town. Light opened the door and mounted the carriage and seated himself on the crimson seats. The driver was given orders to go to Percival, town known for it's misery. The road to Percival was a nasty path under the showering night. Light did not mind the traveling conditions, he was glad he was away from pretentiousness and lies. Rain pattered on the car door's window. Light looked beyond the glass into the darkness and saw nothing. It did not take long to get to Percival. The shadows and building structures made their way up through the hazy pale moon that hid behind the dark gray clouds. The carriage came to a stop. Light took out an extra umbrella stashed underneath the seats, opened the door for himself, and stepped away from the carriage telling his driver to wait inside a inn nearby. The driver made no comment and quickly made way through the street of the cramped town. Light walked the streets alone, observing people in black hide away in thin alleys while they looked at him in disgust. He did not notice, for he kept walking holding on to his father's gun tucked into his coat pocket.

A lonely old woman wrapped around a shawl with her walking stick came to Light's view. She was pushed by a drunk and the drunk hiccuped swears at her. He passed into one of the alleyways disappearing from sight. Light stood still and kept his distance. A guard in red uniform stepped his way toward the old woman, only to go around her as if she was never there suffering. He did not offer her his help. The Guard quickly made his way into a bar. Light was horrified and almost flew to the woman's aid. He extended his long fingers to help her, but once she got a good look at him and his clothes, she pushed his hand away, she herself got up with great difficulty.

"I don't need help from some rich boy who feels sorry for me. Who do you think you are? Thinking God might give you something great after helping me? Get away from me you spoiled git!" She stood and walked away from Light. That was not what he wanted to hear from a helpless woman. Light felt sick to his stomach, he was not used to being treated in such a way. He ignored his thoughts and made his way to the hotel, there his driver waited.

Light frowned to himself, turned on his heel, and left into the pounding rain. Raindrops slid down his Adam's apple making him shiver slightly at the cold. All this time what his father was saying about the well security of the country were facades. There was no protection for the people, they were just getting stepped on by the very people that should aid them. Light resented everything he ever believed in. Why was he lied to? For what purpose? People were suffering while he was living a luxurious. How could he have been so blind? Ignorant? Why?

There was a gunshot.

Not far from where Light was standing, a blood curdling scream was heard from the bar. People started to scramble out of there. The Guard came out seconds later with a deadly wound and collapsed to the ground bleeding out. The old woman held an ivory pistol and stood below the bar's entrance. Her pale gray eyes met Light's. He froze noticing she was raising her gun... to her head. He ran to her on an impulse. He noticed her pain stricken face, tears were falling down her droopy cheeks. She was going to do it. She wouldn't be dealing with her torment anymore.

"STOP!" Light cried out, but he was much too late. With a pull of the trigger... _BOOM!_

She ended her life.

Brain and blood gushed out as she hit the cold ground once again. Her wide eyes looked blankly at nothing. She could not hear the chaos, she could not feel her pain, she only saw the light in which was now gone from her pale ash eyes. Light was at his knees next to her. Light made no sound, he only closed her eyes. He stood, left to the hotel, got his driver, explained nothing, and went back to the carriage.

He went home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Revise<span>d A/N: **Well, I hope some people manage to read this and get to like it because I'm kinda okay with it. I'll be publishing new chapters when I'm done revising the chapters I already have up. Thanks for reading if you are!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Light's teeth shattered slightly. He ran his long fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of the whole ordeal that took place no more than a few hours ago. He sensed himself desperate, alone, but he realized he could not do much or change what had happened. He felt powerless. He closed his eyes and inhaled calmly.

He fell asleep in his study, not being able to erase that horrible image from his head.

**_Two Years Later_**

The study was devoured by books in mahogany colored shelves. Volumes of Light's favorite subjects sat perfectly aligned next to each other. The whole room was given to him by his father, Soichiro, when Light had turned nineteen two months ago. His father had also given him a book titled Blood in Justice by a famous detective currently residing in the heart of London.

In the book, Soichiro had said there was a written address and to pay little attention to it as it would not get Light anywhere even if he tried. Soichiro himself tried to send a message to the place and no reply was ever returned. Soichiro did not know this detective's true face, but he did however work under him for quite sometime. The story was a little interesting, enough to make Light give this awarded book a try.

Light had read the book and fell into mutual agreement with the mastermind behind it. He understood the concept of truejustice and the idea the detective was bringing. He believed this man, even though he didn't know who in God's name he was. He believed the unknown man more than he could ever believe his father. Cruel or not, that choice was brought by Light's judgement of the current justice system and what his father thought was divine.

There wasn't much order in the country and he knew, in a slight chance, that he could be able to change it. Only he needed help, a great deal of help. He wouldn't be able to do much on his own, but, then again, once Light began to think about it, he had a bit more power than he had originally thought.

His family. The Yagami name itself would become useful to his advantage to have control on the growing chaos. Light was now determined to find this famous detective and maybe then he wouldn't be so alone anymore. Together they would work side by side.

_**Six Months Later**_

Morning came and the day, like any other day, continued with basic consistency of busy doing in the enormous estate: taking care of the gardens, making sure food was ready for the Yagami family, running to town to buy the necessities, and tidying up the mansion for any unexpected visitors.

Sachiko Yagami made her way to her son's study, knowing he would be there working. She knocked on the wooden door. Light looked up from his writing and welcomed her in.

"Light," she said meekly, closing the door behind her. She wore a long, dark maroon dress that dragged itself across the carpet. Her hair was picked up in a fancy manner that, with the light that came from the window, made her gleam.

"Yes, mother?" Light said neutrally, quickly resuming to his writing, not seeming to be disturbed by his mother's presence.

"Do you remember Miss Amane, daughter of a very good friend of mine? Blonde hair, fine dressing, a friend of yours as a child?" Sachiko began, holding her hands.

"Yes, I recall," Light said indifferent, reminding himself of the girl he used to call wife as a boy. Fixed marriages were always pleasant. Though, Light did not enjoy them much, but he did not mind them either. It was all part of the never ending cycle in his social class and he knew he was going to be part of the loop sometime soon.

"Well, she will be visiting this household soon. You haven't seen her in a long time, so I hope you very well make her feel at home when she arrives," Sachiko insisted. "Please, try and warm up to her?"

"Of course," Light smiled slightly, letting the idea sink in.

_**A Month Later**_

A white coach stopped in front of the Yagami mansion. The driver mounted off and quickly opened the passenger door. Inside, there was a lovely young lady in an olive dress, her hair was in golden locks, and her eyes were colored of pierce blue. She sat there looking at the Yagami estate, reminding herself how long it had been since she first stepped on the elegant grounds. Her driver awaited her dismount, but all she could think about was that boy. Her future husband was just inside and she was nervous to see his face.

"Oh, dear," she blushed. "What if he is not fond of me, Piers?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, my lady," the driver assured. "Come now, you don't want to keep him waiting."

She smiled at Piers, following his lead while her face turned bright pink.

**. . .**

"Ma-master," a soft voice spoke. Light lifted his head up, looking over his shoulder, only to find himself staring at a middle aged woman, tinny, skinny, and dressed in a soft blue-gray uniform. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Lady Amane arrived minutes ago. She's waiting in the den with Madam," Amelia bowed slightly. "Madam, asked if you'd care to join them."

Like Light _had_ a choice.

"Ah, I will join her momentarily," Light mused. "You can leave now."

"Yes, master." Amelia left without saying another word.

. . .

"Where's my mother?" Light said stepping in the den only to find a golden-yellow haired girl sitting comfortably on a chair.

"Oh, um... she left," she said without making eye contact. "But, please, stay."

Misa stared at the chair across from her. Light took his seat and looked at the girl's doll-like face as they sat across from each other; he noticed a tint of pink just across her cream-colored face. He shrugged it off and waited for her to say something. Just then, he realized she wasn't about to say anything.

"Amane," Light said in a well manner. "How have you been?"

"Oh! I've been fine," Misa said while her cheeks were turning to a visible crimson. "I suppose things have been pretty dull without love- well I mean, I haven't seen you in such a long time, I'm just afraid that things haven't been the same since the last time I saw you."

Light remembered that very well, the last time they saw each other it was an awkward situation. Light avoided the subject, "They haven't, it's not as if things won't turn out like they're supposed to for us in the end. We'll be married and that incident will be history."

"R-right, you are right, Light" Misa stuttered, bowing her head slightly. "But what do you tell, Yagami?"

"I have a job opportunity in the city," Light's simple answer. "I'm aware you live in the city?"

"Yes, not an ideal place for me, but it's home," Misa uttered and smiled. "The boutique is making money, we plan to open a third shop! Everyone is trying to get our latest designs! I'll try to craft a beautiful coat for you."

"That sounds wonderful, Amane," Light said genuinely. "I'm sure I'll be needing a new coat soon."

"I, er, well, since we are on the subject, I was wondering if you would like to come by some time, you'll be working in the city, so we can get to build... a relationship?" Misa said timidly.

"I don't see why not," Light said. A couple of visits wouldn't hurt." He stood up and walked to Misa. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh! Light!" Misa came full forward from her seat and nearly tackled Light. She placed her face right on his chest. Light patted her head for comfort. Though, he was slightly irritated by this situation. He kept a composed mask and stance.

Light tried to soothe Misa, "We'll see each other."

"Promise?" Misa pouted.

"I suppose," Light said with a slight smile. Misa returned the smile, still very teary eyed. Light _always_ kept his promises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He settled his quill down, "Mother, do you mind giving this to Amelia? She'll know where to send it. I would do it myself, but I have work to do." Light put in a piece of parchment into a soft ivory envelope and handed it to his mother.

"Oh, yes," his mother took the envelope and left the study, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Light picked up a plain black book from the side of the desk and began reading it. Already consumed by it, he could not dart his eyes away from the words printed on the soft, yellow paper.

Light was only hoping that letter would arrive to it's destination, to the right person, and as soon as possible.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Light became irritated by the lack of mail during the passing days. Maybe sending that letter was pointless. Perhaps he had noted something in the letter that was displeasing, something absolutely irrelevant and the receiver payed no mind to it. He reread the letter in his head, in perfect memory, and asked himself what could have gone wrong. He tapped his index finger on the tip of his chin as he paced the well furnished study.

He had asked Amelia so many times if the letter had gotten directly where he instructed her to take it. She politely nodded, assuring she did. He believed her. His servants were loyal; they had no reason to lie. The Yagami family had taken care of them for so long, Light could not distrust Amelia now.

Impatience was the enemy. He sighed in defeat and headed to the living room. He found himself exhausted and sat on a fine red sofa once he arrived at the lively, colorful room. What more could he do? He was pondering more than expected. His brain would become dysfunctional if he kept going with his thoughts.

_Just close your eyes_, Light had told himself,_ It's best to just clear your mind._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_**Three Weeks Later**_**

"Two men are here to see you," Amelia declared. "I recognize one, my lord, from the day you had sent me to take the letter, he was the one I gave the letter to. He goes by the name of Deneuve."

"Deneuve?" Light said standing, prepared to confront the matter.

"Should I let them in?" Amelia uttered.

"Let them in," Light ordered. "Bring them here."

"Yes, master." Amelia left the scene, embarrassed. Light found time to pace some more. No more than a couple of minutes had past, and Amelia had brought the two mysterious people into the living room. The two men, that stood before Light, didn't seem at all threatening. On the contrary, they seemed approachable, but they dressed in black from head to toe, which made Light skeptical.

The taller man wore a hat, concealing his face under the shadows. The other man, slightly shorter than the seemingly older man, had messy, untamed auburn hair, giving him an edge. His strong, angular jaw structure made him appear dangerous, yet he appeared that he could be fancied by the young ladies of England. His light brown eyes haunted Light in ways he couldn't understand; Light kept staring.

"You must be Soichiro's son. Light, is it?" the auburn haired man chanted.

"Correct, and you are?" Light inquired, raising a brow.

"Deneuve, at your service," Deneuve bowed. "I received your letter."

"Then you must be-"

"No. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not who you think I am," Deneuve interrupted. "I'm merely one of my master's assistants. This here is Watari, his trusted butler." Deneuve turned to the old man next to him.

"Why are you here?" Light asked strictly.

"Responding to your letter, my good sir," Deneuve awed. "Our master would be delighted to help you with your endeavors. He is most interested in working with your ingenious mind."

"Is he now?" Light stared.

"Quite certainly," Watari spoke up. "He would like to work with you as soon as possible. To be honest, he would have enjoyed telling you this in person, but he-"

"He doesn't want half of the country to know his true identity. He takes the best of precautions to keep himself safe. He's not liked by his locked up foes or their comrades who roam freely. Nonetheless, he is no fool, I will assure you that." Deneuve started. "He was not about to take in your proposition if it was not for your family relation with Soichiro Yagami. We wouldn't even be here, but since your father had informed us so much about you, when he had the honor to work for my master, well, our master could not say no to your letter. You have potential, Yagami, I can see it myself."

"We've heard of your knack to catch on to things quicker than your father," Watari soothed. "And your deduction ability is very impressive as well."

Light was struck. Could all this possibly be some twisted joke? If it was, he fell for it.

"The Master said he would like for you to think things through," Watari added, "before we bring you to him to start working as partners."

Partners did he say? Light was a little perplexed; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Light's chance of stopping crime was on the palm of his hands. He didn't feel alone anymore. He desperately wanted to smile, but hid his temptation and looked up at the two men that stood before him. He kept a straight face.

"I think I have made my choice," Light mused.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a few days to think about it a bit more?" Watari suggested. "There's no rush."

"I've been waiting long enough," Light said, sure of himself. "I'm prepared for anything."

"Welcome to the force, Mister Yagami." Deneuve smiled, reaching out to Light for a handshake. Light returned the gesture, courteously. "We will leave as soon as possible. You have a couple of days to collect your essential belongings, other than that you would have to tell your family about your departure."

"Of course," Light answered.

"Ah, this deserves a celebration!" Deneuve cheered.

Light took it upon himself to have a glass of his finest wine hidden in one of the many cabinets in the living room. He took out three glasses and a large bottle of wine from the small doors. The twinkling glasses, made of fine crystal, were placed by Light on the table that stood on the center of the room. He poured the deep red liquid from the bottle in each glass and handed one to Deneuve and Watari. Watari refused his drink, but before Light could place it back on the table, Deneuve took it from his hand and gleamed at both men.

"You can never have too much wine, gentlemen," Deneuve said. "Cheers!"

Light and Deneuve clanked glasses together. Right after, Deneuve was on his way on chugging his second glass of wine. Light took a small sip of his glass in a more civilized matter. Watari watched, repulsed by Deneuve and his drinking habits, but he was not surprised; he expected behavior like this from Deneuve. Deneuve gulped the last bit of his wine.

"I believe we will be leaving, Mister Yagami," Watari announced. "But we will be coming back in the morning, say at ten before nine?"

"Of cou-"

"Why at a time so late, Watari? Let's come early in the morning... Let's say... dawn!" Deneuve said slightly slurred. "The brink of sudden daylight, where you can hear the birds chipper their sweet, whistling songs... Can we do that, Watari?"

Watari took of his top hat and placed it over his chest in full apology to Light. An old man, wise looking, and fully well mannered appeared under the shadows. His hair combed to the back, his glasses perfectly on the bridge of his crocked like nose made him look like he came from a much higher social class than Deneuve.

"Excuse Deneuve," Watari said, apologetically. "We will be here at nine."

Light nodded. "Please, let me walk you both out."

"We would be delighted!" Deneuve said flourished, making his way to the doors in quick steps. Watari followed hastily behind. Light looked at them as they left through the massive mansion doors. Soon they were out of sight completely.

. . .

The late afternoon abrupted Light's mind apprehensively. It had been seven days since he had made his choice to work with the mysterious detective. In just a matter of hours he would be departing from his home estate into the dark night to London leaving his dear mother, sister, and loyal servants. How could he make the choice to leave them? He could not possibly do that, they were family after all. No matter now. The decision was final.

Light already made it clear to the household, and his dear mother, that he would be leaving and would return when time called for it. His mother could only nod and accept her son's wishes. Light knew she disapproved of the choice from the moment she had turned her back, to the moment he saw a rolling tear coming down her cheek.

Light could only ponder in his thoughts at the moment. Light knew his mother wanted the best for him and let him be happy, even if that meant him leaving for who knows how long.

"I am to assume you are all prepared Mr. Yagami," Watari said. All reality resumed into Light. He was outside the estate grounds, a carriage stood before him, and his bulky, fancy looking bags sat next to him. The sky above was turning into a soft purple and faded orange. Twilight was surely a mystery and wonder to Light.

"I cannot see a reason why I shouldn't be," Light said with the calmest of tones.

And with that, Watari welcomed him to the ebony colored carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

London, England. Heine's Pub. Noon.

**Chapter 6**

Deneuve walked through the gray, stone streets of London. The city was filled with life, people had places to go and people to see; an ordinary day to say the least. He walked aimlessly until he reached a rather narrow alley way. He gave a small sigh, and headed into the darkness. He noticed an old wooden door, and a beggar napping next to it. Above the door it read 'Heine's Pub' in bright silver but with a crummy moldy frame surrounding it. He ignored the sleeping man and entered through the creaking door. Inside it was calm, more pleasant smelling, and the windows had been cleaned. Deneuve simply looked around. The pub was emptier than usual around this time of day, he wasn't surprised but it was still odd. A few chattering voices were still audible but not easy to make out. He went up to the bartender and asked for the 'regular' while sitting himself on a stool. The woman taking his order looked at him and winked, "It's on the house, Ben."

Deneuve only laughed in his mind. He loved using aliases. Jack was possibly one of his favorite fake names by far. The wine glass was set on the bar counter. The woman placed her elbows on the counter, leaned forward to Deneuve only to show her cleavage to him. He glared at her. Deneuve began slightly annoyed, "You know Joan-"

"Yes?" Joan said in a flirtatious manner. She brushed her fingers alongside his arm and giggled.

He chuckled, "I don't appreciate temptation, dear."

"What ever are you talking about, Ben?" she teased and went away to clean off tables. He smiled at her. She might appear to be the lowest of the lows, but Deneuve enjoyed her company. He started to take sips of his wine and relaxed himself.

"Where's Weddy?" he whispered to himself. "She should be here-"

"Eres un idiota, Deneuve." A stern Spanish voice spoke from behind him. It was cold, but it mocked him in ways he couldn't comprehend. The voice came from a man and he understood the words well. Deneuve didn't bother turning around; the young man had already made his seat next to him. This man was younger, skinnier, and taller than Deneuve. He had short, cropped light brown hair, and his face with held boyish looks and soft light green eyes. His white collar shirt was buttoned, his vest was a silky brown, and on top of his head he wore a paper boy hat. He was too proper to be around this side of town.

"Eraldo, what in blazes are you doing here?" Deneuve scolded.

"The same reason you are here," Eraldo said with a hint of a Spanish accent. "And to keep an eye on you. L has told me about your outings with this pub girl."

"Haha, she does no harm," Deneuve said adding a smirk. "How did he find out?"

"Aiber. He has been keeping an eye on all of us lately. I would think he is watching us this very moment, but we will get to that later," Eraldo said completely unshaped. "Back to the point, I'm assuming you only partake in pleasurable activities with this woman?" Coil rolled his eyes as he continued.

"Does it matter? She doesn't know who I am." Deneuve said, taking a gulp from the wine glass. "There's no need for him to get his trousers in a mess."

"Are you two ladies done with your bickering?" a slick female voice startled the two men. Deneuve turned around immediately.

"Weddy! How are you?" Deneuve got to his feet and started raising his glass to the cloaked lady. "Would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you," she answered.

"Take a seat please," Deneuve pulled a chair out for her. Weddy sat down taking her black hood off revealing her light blonde hair and red lips. She kept her eyes closed and seemed highly relaxed. Deneuve could say she was one of the best members of L's team. She was sly and cunning. A thief, a criminal, but she worked wonders under L.

"Judging by your expression, you have good news?" Eraldo concluded.

"Partially. Yes," Wedy continued with her eyes closed.

"Come out with it, love," Deneuve reassured her. He desperately wanted to know what she had gotten for L as he did not know what was her task. He was in the dark on many occasions, but in the end he could careless and would eventually find out.

"I got what L wanted," she said smugly.

"Ah!" Eraldo contently expressed. "Where are they?"

"It wasn't easy... but I have them here," Weddy pulled out files from her robes and handed them to Eraldo. Deneuve eyed her. "I want my piece of the offering at midnight here." Wedy stood up and bid them a good day. She swiftly went out the door and out of sight.

"Deeds and wills, eh?" Deneuve laughed looking over Eraldo's shoulder. "I'm wondering why he couldn't get them himself, it doesn't seem to much of a difficult job."

Eraldo hummed going through the paper work, "Deneuve, take a wild guess."

"Oh," Deneuve awed in realization. "He's just a bum on his arse sending people to do all his dirty work?"

"No, Deneuve. L does things for good cause. His brother had taken these papers a long time ago. There is resentment between the two men now," Eraldo said. "Weddy took what was rightfully L's."

"Why would he send poor Weddy out to get them?" Deneuve accused. "She could have been caught! Tortured!"

"It was necessary. No evidence says that L's brother is a murderer, but L knows better," Eraldo responded. "It was risky sending Weddy, but she got the job done. That is all that matters."

"Hah, why does he need this rubbish anyways?" Deneuve said, becoming more irritable.

"You must wait and see," Eraldo said stuffing the paper work into a small case.

Joan rounded around the bar and looked at Eraldo kindly, "Anything I can get for you, sir?"

"Dejame solo. No hablo Ingles, mujer indecente," Eraldo said, his tone filled with boredom.

"Um... excuse me?" Joan said utterly confused.

"He was just leaving," Deneuve said, taking Eraldo by the arm and standing up with him. "I'll be seeing you tonight, Joan."

"That sounds interesting," Joan said adding a really girlish laugh. "I'll be waiting here, Benjamin."

"Eh, yes," Deneuve smiled making his way out the door and pushing Eraldo. "Good afternoon."

Joan waved good bye and the door closed behind Deneuve.

"Me estas aplastando, imbecil!" Eraldo called out, his face was planted to the wall. Denueve had Eraldo's arms behind his back.

"That's for being an idiot, Eraldo," Denueve mocked and released Eraldo. Deneuve walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

"Maldito Ingles," Eraldo brushed himself off and jogged out the alley way and courteously made his way to L's head quarters.

The beggar man was awake, his eyes were wide. He looked at the fleeing man confused, "And they say I'm mad."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

_"Eres un idiota, Deneuve." - _You are an idiot, Deneuve. (Eraldo to Deneuve)

_"Dejame solo. No hablo Ingles, mujer indecente." _- Leave me alone. I don't speak English, indecent woman. (Eraldo to Joan)

_"Me estas aplastando, imbecil!" _- You are crushing/squishing me, imbecile. (Eraldo to Deneuve)

_"Maldito Ingles." _- Damn British. (referring to Deneuve)

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATEREVISING:** Heavy revising happening.


End file.
